The Warrior Challenge!
by anth459852
Summary: What happens when you combine the Warrior cats and a Reality competition? An ultimate Fanfiction like no other! Join host Purdy and 18 warriors as they battle their way to victory! Please leave a review if you read, it helps me out a lot. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Contestants

Feathertail

Bramblestar

Tigerstar

Firestar

Jayfeather

Yellowfang

Darkstripe

Longtail

Ashfoot

Bluestar

Leopardstar

Dovewing

Lionblaze

Silverstream

Graystripe

Flametail

Squirrelflight

Tawnypelt

"Hello, everybody! Welcome to the Warrior Challenge! My name's Purdy, I'm hosting this new… whadda you young un's call it?"

"It's a reality show Purdy, for the umpteenth time!" Mousefur hollered from behind the camera.

"Oh that's right. A reality show. Now, what was it called again?"

"The Warrior Challenge, Purdy!"

"Oh yes, The Warrior Challenge. We will be holding this contest thingy, see, cats from all over the Warriors world gonna compete and such, yes I think. Mousefur!

"You're good, Purdy!"

"Oh, alrighty then, I'm thinking it be about time to start, yes. Anyhoo, a bunch of you young un's gonna be competing for, I think 1,000,000W$ or somethin'. You will compete in….challenges?...yes, challenges. Winners get, uh, uhm, immunity! Yes! Then the other team, did I mention there are teams? There are 2, see, and the compete in challenges-"

"Stop rambling, Purdy!"

"Oh yes, now where was I? Oh yeah, the losers go to the Moonpool. Everyone dreams of these StarClan cats, you guys are crazy for believing in dead ancestor cats, anyway in your dreams it'll be announced who is eliminated and such. Let's get a move on, here come some o you young un's now!"

Jayfeather walked onto the beach, off a helicopter, followed by Yellowfang and Feathertail.

"Oh, yay, some of my favorite cats! Purdy _and _Yellowfang, I'm just ecstatic!"

"You should be excited to see me! In a couple weeks, mind you, you won't be seeing me, because your sorry behind will be booted right out of this game!"

"Don't lie to yourself, Yellowfang."

"Guys, guys, let's break it up! You two were arguing the entire ride; I was just trying to enjoy the scenery!"

"Ah, yes, the scenery. Have you forgotten how my eyes actually don't work?" Jayfeather said, annoyed.

"Well, excuse me, Mister Perfecto." Feathertail hissed.

"Now look who's bickering!" Yellowfang exclaimed.

Right then, Tigerstar, Firestar, Darkstripe and Longtail walked out of another helicopter.

"Hey Darkstripe," Tigerstar whispered "Let's get blind kitty out soon as possible, got it?"

"'Blind Kitty' ain't deaf, thank you very much." Jayfeather meowed.

"Ooo! Threatening!" Tigerstar said sarcastically. "You do know who I am, right?"

"A dead, evil, pathetic, power-hungry Dark Forest cat?" Firestar butted in. "'Cause that's what your bio is on Clawbook."

"Seriously! Brambleclaw must have hacked his way in again, stupid traitor of a son."

"You know, it isn't good to talk behind someone's back," Bramblestar said, walking out of the helicopter "And its Bramble_star_ last I checked, thanks"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I say your pathetic name wrong?" Tigerstar countered.

"Whoa! I didn't sign up to watch people argue!" Purdy exclaimed.

"That's pretty much all the Warrior Challenge Longtail replied.

Just then some more cats came off the helicopter. First was Ashfoot, Bluestar, and Leopardstar, followed by Dovewing, Lionblaze, Silverstream, Graystripe, Tawnypelt, Squirrelflight, and finally, Flametail.

"Is that everybody?" Purdy asked "I count 18, but my eyes are pretty terrible, so don't count on me to spot you if you get hurt in a challenge,"

"That's _real_ reassuring" Graystripe called out.

"Anyhoo, it's finally time to start! First, we are going to do a- what's it called, Mousefur?"

"A twist, Purdy!"

"That's right. This season's twist is…..

"No teams!"

"That's right, this season; it will be every cat for themselves! How does survivor work, you might ask? Well, I'm here to tell you and answer all your questions!"

"I have a –"

"Save it until the end and shut up, young 'un!" Purdy exclaimed "So, how this will work is every New Moon we will have a challenge. The winner will have what's called Star Power. That cat will hold the power of the stars in their paws, and –"

"I already _have _the power of the stars in my paws" Dovewing yelled out "At least, I did…"

"Shut _up, _young 'un! The cat with Star Power will pick 2 additional cats – see what we did there? Power of three! Who else is betting that one week will be Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing? – Anyhoo, those three will be safe for the moon. When it is the night of the Half moon, all the contestants will gather around the Moonpool and touch their nose to it. They will receive a dream from StarClan. A StarClan cat will either tell them they are safe, give them a hint to where the hidden immunity idol is – called the Omen of the Stars - or – this is the worst – tell them they have been eliminated from The Warrior Challenge. How do we decide who is eliminated? The Power of Three will choose. Then, at the full moon, everyone gathers and has a party! During the party, one cat will be chosen at random to decide one person who cannot compete in the next challenge. That person is in what we call the 'Dark Forest'. They cannot compete or be a part of the Power of Three for that week." Purdy explained.

"So, do you understand? New Moon is challenge, Power of Three are decided, Power of Three vote for who is eliminated at the Half Moon, during the half moon you may receive an Omen of the Stars, at full moon we party and one cat is cast into the 'Dark Forest'. "

"Anyway, today is a New moon, so later on you will be competing in a challenge! For now, here is a map to your camp." He hands Tawnypelt a map. "Mousefur and I are going to go into the Host's cabin and have a party! We used the budget we were supposed to use to buy you young 'uns some moss for a hot tub, disco ball, massage chair, complete with private masseuse and fuzzy bath robe with bunny slippers, and a TempurPedic mattress, because my back is old! So, you guys are going to have to find your own moss, and some brambles to build a camp. Tough mouse dung for you guys!"

"Anyway, that about wraps it up for this episode of The Warrior Challenge. Next episode, what happens when Squirrelflight and Bramblestar are forced to sleep next to each other? Will Jayfeather stop being so cranky? And will my back ever feel well again? Find out next time on The Warrior Challenge!"


	2. Chapter 2: Part one

Chapter 2: The first challengy thingy, whatever it's called.

**Note: Every chapter will feature the POV of one character. Anyway, here is my very first challenge! To my, like, 3 or 4 readers, I hope you enjoy this!**

**This chapter's featured contestant: Dovewing!**

**(I can hear the haters already, lol. Sorry if I pour my feeling for that cat into this)s**

"Purdy! Wake up, Purdy!"

Purdy merely rolled over, drool coming out of his mouth. He was snoring loud enough for the cats in StarClan to hear him.

"Whaaaat? Where am I? Mousefur?"

"Yes Purdy, it's me. It's time for the first challenge of the first season of the Warrior Challenge! Remember, you signed up to host, and that includes getting your lazy tail out of bed every day."

"Whatever. Go wake up the young 'uns for me please." Purdy replied before rolling back over.

-EPIC PAGE BREAK-

BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Dovewing woke up to the sound of a siren going off. _The racket that stupid thing is making will wake up every single cat from the Dark Forest and back! _ Dovewing thought to herself.

"Does that mean we wake up now?" Graystripe questioned from across the room.

Yellowfang replied "No mousebrain, it is the cue to sleep in even later! Yes it means to get up! Do any of you young cats even have a brain?"

Jayfeather replied "So you are saying that you do?"

Yellowfang ignored him "Well, then again, some cats even my age don't exactly have a very sharp brain either."

Dovewing looked around, confused at first, but then remembering that she was in the terrible den they had managed to make in the pitch-black the night before. They hadn't been able to find very much moss, so Yellowfang obviously snatched it up first, saying her rump was older and more important than everyone else's.

_Then again, last I checked, she wasn't part of a prophecy to save then clans. _I _was part of a prophecy! She should bow down to me! She gave birth to the very cat that almost destroyed the clans!_

Darkstripe spoke up next "Is some cat going to go hunting? I need some prey, and someone needs to fix up this horrible den and find me some moss."

"Who died and made you leader?" Bluestar snapped.

"Well, where you are headed, it's going to be you." He retorted

"I'm already dead mange-pelt, and so are you. But last I checked, you aren't in StarClan."

"Well, when I'm chosen at the next Full Moon gathering, I'll make sure you end up in the Dark Forest where you belong!"

Leopardstar then sat up with a snort. Lionblaze also rolled out of bed, stretching, and then rushing off, probably to find Jayfeather.

Squirrelflight came in just then "Alright, cats!" she meowed "We need some hunting patrols, and since I'm a current deputy, I'll sort them out. Ashfoot, take Longtail and Silverstream to go find some prey. Take Graystripe too, seeing as he'll follow Silverstream anyway,"

**CONF: Squirrelflight**

**"Naturally I took to the leadership role. We need someone strong, since most of us slept on rocks last night. I mean, I'm the only current deputy here! It's not like I'm going to give the power to Darkstripe!"**

**CONF: Lionblaze**

**"It's probably a good thing Squirrelflight kept Longtail away from Darkstripe. They'll be in an alliance faster than you can say 'mouse'! If they get Tigerstar into it, we're all doomed!"**

**CONF: Flametail**

**"So far, this whole Warrior challenge whatever stinks. Hanging around with annoying, short-tempered cats in a crappy camp with no moss for the next 8 weeks is gonna be absolutely terrible."**

"Dovewing!" Squirrelflight called "Lead a patrol with Lionblaze and Tawnypelt to go catch more prey. We all need to be ready for today's challenge. Remember, the Warrior Code still applies here."

"Fox dung!" Tigerstar cursed "I thought maybe they'd forget about that."

The three cats headed out through the ugly, broken entrance to their camp. It was made of brambles, sewn together with twigs. Bramblestar and Feathertail were already hard at work fixing it.

Once out in the forest, Dovewing stared around, taking in her surroundings. They were currently in the ThunderClan portion of the woods, at a split in the path. The ShadowClan portion was along the left path, the River for RiverClan with to the right path, and WindClan was straight ahead.

"We're going to the pines of ShadowClan, right?" Tawnypelt asked.

"No," Lionblaze replied "There are two of us and only one of you. We're staying in ThunderClan."

"Why? You could just as easily hunt in ShadowClan. Or we could split up,"

**CONF: Lionblaze**

**"No! We can't split up! I need to learn more about Tawnypelt so I can figure out how to eliminate her! Jayfeather told me to report back to him. We were talking about a Power of Three alliance, but Jayfeather wanted to 'test' me first. Wonder what that could mean…"**

"I think it would be best if we hunted together, until we all get to know the territory better," was all that the ginger tom said.

"Besides," Dovewing put in "_ThunderClan _were the cats who saved the lake from the dark forest! We're the most important! We should get to hunt in our part of the forest, since it's the best!"

**CONF: Tawnypelt**

**"Does all of ThunderClan really feel that way? If this is how that b*tch Dovewing is trying to 'get along' with us, she's not exactly going about it the right way.**

"Dovewing, that has absolutely _nothing_ to do with this!" Tawnypelt spat.

"_Fine!"_ Dovewing growled "We'll split up, you little ShadowClan idiot! Go slink away to your dark forest like the evil cats that you are!"

"_Fine!_"

**CONF: Lionblaze**

**"Dovewing, you retard!"**

**-****Line Break****-**

"It's time for our first challenge!" Purdy exclaimed

All the cats had gathered at the RiverClan river. In the river was a circular fighting arena, held up against the current by steel poles. There were two smaller rectangular platforms or either side of it, which held a crate of dodgeballs. They were painted bright red, made of gym-mat type material, and the middle one was covered in a rainbow of wet paint.

"What is this, Wipeout?" Yellowfang meowed in awe.

~To be continued!~

** AN: Hope you all liked that drama in the middle! Thought on the challenge? **

**Also, sorry it's been a while. I'll try to have weekly-ish updates from now on.**

**R&amp;R&amp;E!**


End file.
